tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Albert
|last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |name = Albert |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Furness Railway ** Victoria ** Helena |basis = FR J1 class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-4-2T, originally 2-4-0 |wheels = 8, originally 6 |designer(s) = Richard Mason |builder(s) = Sharp, Stewart & Co. |year_built = 1872 |year_rebuilt = 1891 |railway = Furness Railway }} '''Albert' was a red tank engine who worked on the Furness Railway with his two coaches, Victoria and Helena. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Albert worked on the Lakeside branch on the Furness Railway running to Windermere with his two coaches, Victoria and Helena. One snowy day (likely between 1891-1924) after boasting about snow, Albert had stopped outside the mouth of a tunnel while collecting passengers at Haverthwaite. When he started, he gave off so much steam that he caused an avalanche and he became buried in snow. After he was rescued, he learnt to take more care in wintry conditions. Victoria later mentioned Albert to Edward, while they were being mended at Crovan's Gate. She noted that Albert only ever had one accident. Personality Albert's character appears to be like that of Thomas - Victoria described him as being gentlemanly and polite. He has a slight tendency to be boastful and cocky. Technical Details Basis Albert was based on a Furness Railway Class J1 2-4-2T. These were first built as the E1 class, an 'off the peg' Sharp, Stewart & Co. design. In 1891 seven of these engines were rebuilt as tank engines under the supervision of Locomotive Superintendent Richard Mason and reclassified J1. To suit branch line service the frames were extended to carry a coal bunker, supported by a pair of trailing radial wheels while their tenders were replaced with side tanks, that combined had a capacity of one thousand gallons. The class members were withdrawn between 1919-1924. None of the real Parker J1 tank engines have been preserved. It is unknown if Albert was scrapped as well. File:Albert'sbasis.png|Albert's basis File:AlbertVictoriaandHelenaBasis.jpg|Albert's basis with Victoria and Helena's basis Livery Albert was painted in the Furness Railway's Indian Red livery with black lining and the initials "FR" written in yellow and countershaded with blue on his side tanks. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Avalanche Companion Volumes * '''2007' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection Trivia * The line Albert worked on is part of the now preserved Lakeside & Haverthwaite Railway. * Albert is named after Albert, Prince Consort, the husband of Queen Victoria, after whom Victoria is named. * The J1s did not originally have coal rails on their bunkers. * Albert was the last non-human character introduced in the Railway Series. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:AvalancheRS4.png|Albert with Victoria and Helena File:AvalancheRS5.png File:AvalancheRS6.png File:AvalancheRS7.png|Albert trapped under an avalanche See Also * Category:Images of Albert es:Albert he:אלברט pl:Albert ru:Альберт (стандартная колея) Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:2-4-2